Gas station customers typically fill up their cars with gasoline at gas stations having automated gas pumps by having to get out of their car, sliding their credit card into a slot provided in or near the gas pumps, then selecting the desired grade of gasoline to be dispensed by the pumps, and inserting the dispenser nozzle of the gas pump into the gas tank opening of their car. Having to exit one's vehicle to refuel the vehicle with gasoline is not only a time-consuming inconvenience, but may also be undesirable depending on the neighborhood the gas station is in, the time of day (e.g., night), and the presence of inclement weather elements.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.